Kami
Kami is a famous character made by TheInvertedShadow. She is a cute and beautiful girl that loves her lover, Dick Sandvich. She has a wide variety of friends that take care of her and her guardian, Inner Heart Kami. She's made a variety of friends, enemies and frenemies over the course of her and her protectors' escapades. Origin In the Team Fortress 2 universe in 2fort there was an auditorium that had been opened one night. Lots of Soldiers and men of science had lined up to watch an experiment; Kami was on an operating table on the auditorium stage, beside her table, an Engineer and a Sniper-Bot. The details were unclear, but whatever was happening had gone horribly wrong. Everyone present could do little more than watch in horror. Kami had been split into two seperate pesonalities; normal Kami, and Shadow Kami. Shadow Kami went into a blind rage and started to annihalate the Red team. RED managed to trap her, but a BLU Spy freed her. Kami herself was left with a drastically different or at least greatly repressed psychological profile, and essentially became someone else entirely on account of being left without a variety of her psyche's darker aspects, which were incarnated and personified in Shadow Kami. The two have since reconciled. Somewhat. Abilities *A basic sword, reminiscent of the Half-Zatochi or Buster Sword. *Sonic voice. *Transformations into Shadow Kami or InnerHeart Kami, depending on intent and situation. *Ubercharge disabling or draining. *Aggravatingly difficult to kill; Double so in regards of Shadow Kami. *If the page wasn't any prior indication, she's a total Mary Sue. Trivia *Kami uses a retextured model of Kasumi, the main heroine of the Dead Or Alive series. *Despite what Inner Heart Kami told her, Kami cannot die. Actually, I'd like to explain something... http://gyazo.com/2ca18b0924cfb59adb4fac99ce71b50f some of this might not be true for Kami, but I'd just like to explain it. *Sometimes, she is voiced by one of TheInvertedShadow's girl friends. *Kami means "God" or "Spirit" in Japanese. It may also be an abbreviation for "Kasumi". *Shadow Kami Using Nightmare's Soul Edge From Soul calibur III as Her weapon. Themes Default: here Shadow Kami's theme: here Inner-Heart Kami's theme: here Cyber Kami's theme: here Variations Shadow Kami: A gothic version of Kami, tendency to be evil but more exists as default Kami's Shadow, hence the name. InnerHeart Kami: A Guardian of Kami, and supposedly a reincarnation of her ancestor if information serves correctly. Cyber Kami: A cyborg version of Kami, she is also a Guardian of kami wich protects her i her usually in her bedroom as a final sentry. Christian Brutal Kami:When Christian Brutal Sniper possesed her body,part of his soul left inside Kami.When a radio starts playing C.B.S.'s theme,she becames Christian Brutal Kami.But she can still attack only evil freaks that are trying to hurt her friends. VagiKami:Kami's vagi version.Apparently it shows out when she's drunk with Scrumpe.Aside from that,she gets a big head and face of a Vagineer. Friends *Spyane *Weaselcake *Dick Sandvich (lover) *Inner Heart Kami (mother) *Mikos *Shadow Kami (sister) *Chester *Dell *Jimmy *Warin *Waka Scout *Susano Soldier *Buddist Murder Pyro *Yomi Sniper *Alex *Painis Cupcake *Team Shadow *Shadow Spyane *Jessie *Macho Heavy *Demoman(Macho Heavy's friend) *Christian Brutal Sniper(temporaly) *Pierre *Twillight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash Foes *RED Vagineer(only) *Saxton Hale *Team Killer *Spy Krueger *Pyro Voorhees *The Giant Mutant Dinosaur *The RED Demoman *Ninjineer *The RED Engineer *Heavy Coach *The Party Vandals *Christian Brutal Sniper *Painis Cupcake(Spy Krueger disguised as him) *Shadow Kami(temporaly) *Shadow Spyane(temporaly) *The BLU Team *Heavydile *Rabic *Pystrich *Sewer Medic *Snyphurr *L4D Tank *Mikos(temporaly) *Spyane(temporaly) *Dick Sandvich(very short period of time) *The Hacker Spies Faults and Weaknesses *However, some evil freaks and characters, like Team Killer, Saxton Hale, and Vagineer are too powerful for her but she always uses her Love Bomb abillity to kill them instantly. *When she was heavily damaged by eny other powerful freaks or characters like Saxton Hale, she will be weakened easily depending how much damage they do. But However, she transforms into Shadow Kami, and Inner Heart Kami depending on other powerful freaks like Team Killer. *When after she uses her Love Bomb attack, she gets weakend and faints until the next day. But she always survives this. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:GMod Monsters Category:Superheroes